Cogs
So, ya wanna know 'bout Cogs, eh? Well, I can't tell ya much, but here's what yall should know. Cogs are evil robots that are plotting on turning our happy Tooniverse into a business empire. (Yuck, huh?) They can get into our beautiful buildings on the streets of ToonTown and take them over! What ever can we do to stop them???? Well, ya can use a few Gags to make 'em explode. It is our Toon responsibility to stop this rampage and save ToonTown forever! Cog Info There are four different types of Cogs: Cashbots, Sellbots, Lawbots, and Bossbots, each with their own unique personality and weapons. Each Cog has their own level from 1 to 12. 12 is the toughest leveled cog you can encounter. Most Cogs can be found on the streets, walking along, being....uh... Cogs. What happens when ya walk up to one on the street? Well, then yall be in a Cog Battle, where ya have to make the Cog explode before ya run out of Laff Points. But those Cogs have a few tricks up thier sleeve! They can attack you and cause ya to lose your Laff Points, or health. When ya lose all your Laff Points, you'll be sent back to the playground to restock your health and gags, then continue battling. List of Cogs I've fought a lot of Cogs in my days. Here are Cogs you can find in all of ToonTown. Bossbots: *Flunky *Pencil Pusher *Yesman *Micromanager *Downsizer *Head Hunter *Corporate Raider *The Big Cheese Lawbots: *Bottom Feeder *Bloodsucker *Double Talker *Ambulance Chaser *Back Stabber *Spin Doctor *Legal Eagle *Big Wig Cashbots: *Short Change *Penny Pincher *Tightwad *Bean Counter *Number Cruncher *Money Bags *Loan Shark *Robber Baron Sellbots: *Cold Caller *Telemarketer *Name Dropper *Glad Hander *Mover & Shaker *Two-Face *The Mingler *Mr. Hollywood Cog Health Chart You can tell how healthy a Cog is by looking at the color of the circle on it's chest. Green is healthy, yellow is good, orange is okay, and red is unhealthy. Here's a little math problem you can use to tell how much health a Cog has: add 1 to the Cog's level, then mutliply that number by the level and add 2. Now how's that for thinking there isn't any math in ToonTown, eh? Anyways, here's a chart for how much health a Cog at any level has: *Level 1: 6 health *Level 2: 12 health *Level 3: 20 health *Level 4: 30 health *Level 5: 42 health *Level 6: 56 health *Level 7: 72 health *Level 8: 90 health *Level 9: 110 health *Level 10: 132 health *Level 11: 156 health *Level 12: 200 health Cog Invasions At times, those pesky Cogs will leave their confortable office buildings and cause an invasion! During an Invasion, one certain Cog will appear everywhere in ToonTown, including streets, buildings, etc. Also, Gag experience is ''doubled ''during one, so make sure to train your Gags when an invasion occurs! Also, if you see a Number Cruncher invasion, make sure to give one a Cream Pie for me! (I hate those guys!) Category:Characters Category:Gameplay